Gerard Kaeber/NT
General= Background Lord of House Kaeber and the current host for the Kaeber-Ros, a demonic entity who protects Kaeber by granting him strength. Though the real Kaeber is long dead, in the dream of DCI NT he continues to persist. He wishes to create a world where those who do not wish to fight, and those who wish to create art or conduct the sciences in peace, may do so without fear of the outside world. Though he is haunted by the memories of his lover in the real world, and it is questionable how much of his actions are for himself and how much are for her. Outfits *Undeserving Nobleman: He dresses in noble clothes from his home world; consisting of a long coat with sleeves that fall over his hands, black silk gloves, a dress shirt, and leggings tucked into long, heeled boots. All of these clothes, besides the leggings, are loose and baggy on him, giving Gerard the appearance of being much bigger than he actually is while concealing an athletic build and the mechanism hiding his pistols inside his sleeves. *Peaceful Warlord: An alternate, coatless outfit that shows his pistols are attached to bracers with a slide and lock mechanism attached to a rings he has on both pinky fingers, where flicking them outwards causes the pistols to jet forward and lock into place so he can comfortably hold them. When fully extended, they also sit on a swivel so he can still have full range of wrist movement while they're out. Weapons *Kaeber's Customs: Double barreled flintlock pistols. Made mostly from maple wood, with fairly standard metals for the mechanics of the guns. House Kaeber is engraved on the side of each pistol. *Coiled Revenge: Black, metallic pistols with jade serpents decorating each side. *Defending Grace: Rosewood pistols decorated with silver inlay where stronger metals aren't required. Titles *'Character Level 10': Kaeber-Ros Awakens *'Offline Crystal Rank': Ode to Love *'100 Ranked Wins': Gentleman Noble *'500 Ranked Wins': Warrior Diplomat *'1000 Ranked Wins': By Grace and For Grace Musical Themes *''Story:'' The Song He Sings Alone *''Overworld:'' A Beautiful Kingdom Waiting to Exist *''Dungeon:'' The Underbelly of the World *''Battle:'' The Guns that Protect *''Boss:'' Lord of House Kaeber |-| Gameplay= Overview Kaeber at first seems like a fairly standard Marksman duelist; however plays more akin to an Assassin. Many of his attacks have dodging properties while keeping him mobile, his HP attacks are almost universally close range, and he can buff himself when out of combat for a short moment. Thus, Kaeber spends most of his time balancing assaulting his opponent, standing back to power himself up for the next assault, and rushing in to deal HP damage. This flips on it's head when he pops his EX-Skill, Kaeber-Ros, which lets him play far more aggressively for a short period of time. Since he keeps first level of Kaeber Charge and his HP attacks get buffed, Kaeber can spend more time dishing out damage in the fray rather than dipping in and out of combat. Be warned, however, as it is difficult for Kaeber to deal with multiple opponents at once. His only options for dealing with such situations, beyond disengaging, is to either rely on attacks with dodge frames or try to hit multiple opponents with Lord's Assault. Special Bravery HP |-| Quotes= |-| Bosses= Kaeber often avoids combat, and when fighting outside his kingdom he is simply encountered in the same form he has when being played as. He'll alawys have Lord's Assault, with his BRV and HP scaled based on how many allies he has. *Solo: 10k HP, 3000 BRV *Duo: 7500 HP, 2000 BRV *Trio: 5000 HP, 1000 BRV Kaeber-Ros When defending his kingdom, however, Kaeber is a very different fight. At first he fights as he normally would with whatever allies he has assembled. Once Kaeber's party is eleminated, however, a small cutscene happens to transition into the second phase of the fight. After the above speech, the battle music will switch to his proper boss theme and Kaeber will be engulfed by the Kaeber-Ros. His movespeed is drastically reduced -- except when dashing -- as he now casually walks towards his opponents instead of running at them, he ignores hitstun and will only be interrupted by knock back, and his health is increased up to 12k regardless of how many allies he had in the previous encounter. His Brave is also increased to base 2500, and instantly restores itself back to base after a short delay upon using an HP attack. His moveset changes drastically once Kaeber-Ros is fully formed. Kaeber becomes far more aggressive, trading his previously evasive attack style for a combo heavy style that contains attacks that let Kaeber set up without the need for a wall rush or his now non existent allies. He is also better at dealing with multiple opponents at once, especially with the multitude of HP attacks he has access to. His trading off guns for melee doesn’t remove the guns entirely, with them instead becoming Dash attacks, or lowers his potential range. His range arguably increases when focusing on a single target due to a new ability: Kaeber Claws, a command grab with unique follow ups to it. Once per minute he can also regain HP at the cost of BRV. Kaeber-Ros excels at close range combat and dealing with single targets. He can be quickly drained of health by having multiple people attack him from either side, though this leaves them vulnerable to HP damage. His claw grab has limited range, so dealing with him often best comes down to sniping from afar and allowing one target to play decoy for him. Kaeber-Ros tunnels single opponents easily, for better or for worse, and does not relent until either his chosen prey is defeated or until he detects a more dangerous opponent than the one he’s targeting. Often this leads to him attacking whoever has the highest BRV, prioritizing pulling Marksmen out of position and cutting them down. When a Marksman isn’t present, or out of range, he prioritizes the closest person to him. Once Kaeber-Ros hits 30% HP his attacks get more frantic, with shorter lag between attacks and more reliance on attacks that either set up for combos or have high mobility, and he uses Kaeber Claw more frequently. Additionally, if someone catches a glimpse of his face through the chaotic string of attacks, they will notice that on top of the normal bruising and clothing damage characters inflict across any given fight Kaeber has begun to start crying through eyes aflame with determination. Special Bravery HP